The present invention relates to a resilient container for containing a fluidic or pasty medium, particularly a tubular container for accommodating skin cream, schampoo or the like. Even more particularly, this invention pertains to an automatic locking device of such a container.
Locking devices of flexible containers of the type under consideration include a locking hood or cap provided with a lip valve, and a sealing member between the end of the container, e.g. bottle, and the locking cap.
An automatic lock for a flexible container has been disclosed in the PCT application WO 82/00128; the disclosed lock comprises a diaphragm with a ring-shaped sealing lip which cooperates with a sealing member clipped on the through passage of the container. When the container is compressed by a hand of the user the filler contained in the container lifts the diaphragm and can thereby flow out outwardly of the container through the opening in the center of the diaphragm released from the sealing lip. If no pressure is exerted to the container then air will enter into the container through a valve in the sealing member so that the container takes its initial shape whereas the diaphragm of the locking hood will return to its closed position and the sealing lip will again lie against the sealing member. If the opening of the container is firmly closed the membrane is arrested in the closed position by rotation of the locking hood which is turnably positioned on the sealing member.
The known locking device has, however a complex construction and is complicated in handling. It is also costly in manufacturing of individual components and in assembly and requires an additional safety arrangement against an inadvertant rotation for the neck of the container connected to the sealing member.